Yami Sora
by VampireYoukai
Summary: [Temporarily Discontinued until more reviews]When you love someone, it's hard to say good bye. When you treasure some one, it's hard letting go. But if you love them, maybe you'll see them again. Inuyasha fiction of loss, will, and hope, rating may sta
1. Default Chapter

Author note: yay!

Well if you are reading this, good for you! No one seems to read to author's notes. But not you!... Any ways, my prologues will always be short. As the story goes on, the chapters should get longer. (at the first, not the WHOLE story, that would be way too much writing for one chapter XD) Understand? That's great, if you look at my profile, it's tiny, don't judge a writer by their profile, it WILL get bigger! Now on to the prologue of Yami Sora. (The translation will be at the bottom)

VampireYoukai

Yami Sora

Prologue

"Inuyasha..." a faint whisper called, the voice sounded hollow, full of sorrow. Confusion maybe? Aww yes, confusion. It could be felt within the room, the confusing feeling, was like a stab with a knife all over the body. Begging to be understood, begging to be noticed. Was confusion like that? Did it want to be noticed?

"Inuyasha..." the voice raised her whisper, her whisper was tired and raspy. Almost empty, lifting her head from her pillow, letting her black hair cover her pale face. It was like, her hair would cover her from the rest of the world, recoiling from the rest of the world. Only to escape to her mind. But her mind was unsettled. Filled with unanswered questions.

The girl lowered her head, resting her weary cheek on the pillow, staring at her wall. Just looking, there was nothing special about her wall. It was just something to stare at. For her eyes to be mesmerized at. Her eyes, filled with emptiness, The kind of look of sorrow. A look of sorrow so powerful. It couldn't help to be noticed if some one saw. But that's why she cried in her pillow, That's why she was crying alone.

She closed her eyes, letting the dry tear fall down her porcelain face. she clutched her pillow, became stiff, and started to shake slightly. "Inuyasha!" she cried into her pillow. Drowning out her sobs. Shaking violently now from her uncontrollable crying. She had to catch her breath. She cried so hard, and yet no one was there to console. Just herself, she felt alone, abandoned, betrayed, and anger.

"Why Inuyasha! Why did you do this to me?" She cried into her pillow, the unstoppable tears flowed down her face, soaking her pillow. It seemed like it would take her forever to stop her crying. When finally, her cries came to a slow. She lifted her head only slightly. Still letting her hair to cover her face, her anguish, her anger. She looked at her tear stained pillow, letting the weary tears to fall. Her sobbing had ceased, only hiccups and sniffles remained.

"Why?" she asked turning her head slightly, almost like she was asking the pillow the question. "She bowed her head hand clutched her pillow tight. Clenching her teeth, trying to will her new coming tears away. "Why did you leave me Inuyasha!" she jerked to look at the full moon that she could see out her window. She felt the light breeze of the night tickle her face. She could feel her tears become colder on her face because of the breezeIt sent chills up her spine that ticked her skin. She felt lightheaded and dazed, thousands of questions rushing through her mind. And she couldn't concentrate on any of them.

"You promised that night, you would stay with me no matter what." she said, her face turned from sorrow, to a weary anger look. "And yet you are not here!." she said angrily.

She propped her face with her hands, "what would you be doing right now Inuyasha?" she thought out loud. She turned around to lay on her back, with her hands behind her head. She closed her eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.

Ding ding ding ding, the dreaded alarm clock sounded Kagome stirred in her sleep and groaned. Turned, reached her hand out blindly, feeling for the damn thing. Feeling it she picked it up held it to her face, then to opened her tired eyes to look at the time.

Her eyes widened. "Oh no! Late again!" She exclaimed, she threw off her covers and jumped out of bed. Stirring the still tired cat Buyoh. She threw her school uniform on her bed quickly got dressed, brushed her hair. For a few seconds. Which seemed like hours. She studied herself in the mirror. She looked tired, and if any one else said something. They would have said she looked like crap. She picked up the brush to comb her hair, grimacing while combing out her tangles that knotted themselves in her hair.

"Kagome, breakfast is ready for you!" Called Ms. Higurashi.

She rushed down to quickly eat her breakfast, and ran out the door. Her mother wondering why Kagome was acting so strange, she would at least say a few words to her. When Kagome walked down the pathway she was then to be greeted by her school companions. "Ahh, Kagome! You alright? It''s not that boy you've been seeing is it?" One friend asked. "Well, sort of I uh..." she looked down, unable to finish her sentence. She felt her face become warm. A warning sign of tears.

"Did, did he leave you?" Another friend asked concerned. Kagome turned around and faced her three friends. "Yup, he finally left me!" She said too cheerfully. But her friends new this was a fake smile. The voice sounded all too scary to them. They quickly dropped the subject and walked to school without another word said. Oh how painful, the stab of angry confusion...

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

TRANSLATIONS just for this prologue so there isn't a whole lot. But believe me I have a list of words.(yes even a bunch of swear words.) I got the lost from my friend who is obsessed with anime so I was lucky to know her, do that's all give a quiet thanks to &! did you think I would give out a name?

Hanyou Half demon half human

Youkai Demon

Ningen Human

Yami Sora Dark Sky ( I think that's what it means, I pretty positive)

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE AGAIN.

Well I hope you liked it.. Yeah that was short but it was only a prologue. I am a firm believer in Inuyasha Kagome pairings, and Miroku and Sango ( I cant spell her name right now, head ache from hell) pairings. I am not a Kikyo hater at all! As a matter of fact I like her. I admire in a way and sympathize her. Sure she can be a bitch but ya know what. We all are. We all can be a bitch/bastard at times. The reason for me not writing KikyoXInuyasha fics is because they were just not right for each other. And because she changed far too much after she was brought back to life (we all remember that episode). So yeah, although I must say I am weird because I like Naraku, I think he is fricken awesome! Weird maybe. But I dunno, he just is so cool. (although he kills people) but the English voice actor's voice is damn sexy! Yeah I know I'm strange, I will be sad if our heroes die, and I will be sad when the villains die. Also! (I know, you are being crammed full of author note) help me find a pairing for Sesshomaru and help me spell it. I find him pretty neat-o too. Again the voice is very sexy.

* * *

I do poems for each of my fictions, unique to the theme of the fiction, they are crappy and simple but who gives a crap 

Poem( DON'T COPY)

VampireYoukai

Now you are gone

I miss you so, I can telly by my tears,

You used to protect me from all my darkest fears,

But now you are gone, there is nothing that will console,

In this cold bitter place that wraps around my injured soul,

But now you are gone, and the light in my mind is starting to fade,

We grew happier together by our new friends that we made,

But now you are gone, and I try to remember the love in you eyes,

I want to remember the look of love, instead of the past's lies

But now you are gone far, far away,

I still have hope to see you again, I know there is a way,

* * *

NEXT TIME

We will finally get to know what Inuyasha has done to make Kagome so depressed. What do you think happened? Was he seen with Kikyo again? R&R and tell me what you think has happened!


	2. Chapter one: remember

VampireYoukai

Yami Sora

Chapter one: remember

'_Where am I?' Kagome asked, all around her was an eerie presence, she couldn't see in front of her. Everything was black. 'Is any one here?' she called. But only to be answered by her own echo. She seemed to walk forever. Just walking, until she saw a familiar figure. 'Inuyasha!' she called happily, but surprised. 'Kagome come here,' he whispered. Kagome started running as fast as she could, her legs pumped wearily, as if something was pulling her. 'Inuyasha! I'm coming!' she called. 'hurry' he would whisper. But no matter how fast she ran. It seemed she wasn't getting any closer. She reached out her hand 'No Inuyasha, please don't leave me again!' she cried. Still no matter how fast she as going, he just seemed to move away. But he was standing still, like a stature._

_He finally reached out his hand 'Oh, Kagome.' He whispered. He was smiling, but it was so faint, you could barely notice. His eyes were full or sorrow, begging for his kagome. 'Please Kagome,' he begged in a whisper. 'I'm coming, I wont stop!' Kagome panted. Finally! She seemed to enclose on his, she reached her hand out to touch his skin, if only for a second. Just as she was about to grab on his hand, he smiled sadly and let his head fall to cover his eyes, letting the tears roll down his cheek. 'I'm sorry Kagome.' he took a step back, making Kagome only grab the dreaded air that would have been his hand. She looked up to see him backing up 'Wait, stop' she cried. Too late, he disapeared. For her to be alone. She lowered her head and put her hands on her knees. 'Inuyasha' she cried. Watching the tears fall, when she suddenly heard a voice. It was Inuyasha calling her name. She looked up to see nothing. She jerked her head in every direction possible. 'Inuyasha?' she called. But the voice changed, she knew this voice, it sounded just like..._

* * *

"Higurashi?" asked a male voice, "Kagome, Higurashi?." she man asked again. Kagome was sleeping on her desk when one of her neighboring friends elbowed her in side. "Kagome" she whispered, "The teacher is calling role call, wake up!" "mmmmm" Kagome groaned, "here" she said tiredly. "Ahhh, there you are, I thought you had fallen asleep!" said happily. Kagome's class however, were looking at her and trying to drown their giggling with their hands. 

She blushed and sank into her chair, red looked better on her then ever. She set her chin down on her desk in embarrassment. 'I guess I fell alsleep again.' she thought, she closed her eyes to think, she sighed, re-opened her eyes to stare out the window, she felt the familiar pain of tears. The sting of tears in the eyes. The painful beating of the heart, That's love for you. Love is a lot like pain. It can either change your life in a good way or bad. Something good can come out of it, or something else. 'how embarrassing' She thought.

History was the best class the faze out in. She knew all this stuff, she experienced the parts they were talking about, before they were even written down. This class she could think about anything she wanted, and still answer the random questions the teacher would throw out.

This class period was such a blur today. Usually she would be thinking how big of a baka Inuyasha was, and how she was going to make him apologize this time. (Which never worked anyway) But not today, she was thinking of _him_, she wished she was mad at him. She wished it was a normal day to be mad at him. She would come home. He would be waiting for her to go back with him to his time. Now that, everything changed. She missed those times. Even the bad, where they would argue. It's funny, you don't realize what you love. Until it's gone.

"RING" the school day was finally over, she could go home and at least try to relax. And think what to do next. Her friends helped her politely out of her seat. Kagome's three friends talked all the way to her house. About anything really, boys (of course) school, activities, friends, teachers, who is going out with who, who dumped who, and of course Kaogme's 'boyfriend' on how he was such a low down pig. Usually Kagome would defend Inuyasha, instead, she stayed quiet. Counting the lines separating the squares of concrete on the sidewalk.

"C'ya Kagome!" They waved at her. She smiled friendly and waved back. She felt, something today, ugly, dirty, or in other words just plain horrible. She opened the door to be greeted by her cat Buyoh, "mew" he called to her, "yeah, hello to you to." She said monotone. She headed up wearily up to bed room and flopped on her bed. Staring yet again at the wall. She finally gave into the calling in her head, saying she should sleep.

* * *

_(Memory)_

"_Inuyasha! Watch out for Naraku!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha barely dodged the vines of Naraku, their enemy for life. "Heh heh heh," Naraku laughed softly, "perish!" he smiled, whipping out another set of vines attached to his arm and under where is legs would be. The vines, sharp as knfies. Stabbed at Inuyasha, who was trying to avoid them as best as he could. Inuyasha laughed, as he swung out his tetsusaiga slashing at the menacing vines. "I'm not the one who is going to perish today Naraku!" He smirked. Pointing the sword at Naraku. "I beg to differ you incompetent_ _fool." He smiled "Die Inuyasha!" He roared as he flung the deadly vines. Inuyasha jumped into the air with the fang of his father, over his head. Naraku had been expecting this. _

_The vines jolted upward underneath the hanyou. "Fool" Naraku smirked, Inuyasha had no way of escaping the blow. One vine grazed his leg, while another went through his back and out of is lower abdomen. "Ahh!" Inuyasha roared, angry at the cheat. He dropped his sword from the jerk of the vine that still was lodged in him,_ _the vine brought him_ _to Naraku. Nearly nose to nose, Inuyasha stared at the hanyou that had tricked him and his past love into killing each other. Inuyasha snarled and growled at his enemy. But Naraku just smiled and laughed. "Ku ku ku." He laughed. "Are you in pain Inuyasha?" He smirked. Inuyasha was unable to answer his question, the vine in his abdomen was wiggling around like a snake, and every time it jerked, it caused him an enormous amount of pain, that caused his head to toss and turn, his eyes were becoming blurring. Was he dying?_

"_NARAKU!" Kagome shouted, letting her arrow pierce the vine that was lodged in Inuyasha. The arrow cut the vice clean, letting Inuyasha to fall and jump backwards on Naraku's other vines. Naraku obviously angered by the miko's interference, turned to sneer at the two. "Wench, you'll wish you never existed." He threatened. The vine that help Inuyasha was now oozing purple jelly from the arrow. He raised the arm in the air, suddenly more grew from the same wound, and same with the other arm. "Die Inuyasha" he said cooly._

_Sending the hundreds of vines from his body aiming at the helpless two. Kagome tried to help Inuyasha up, but he was far more heavier then he looked. "Inuyasha! Hurry," she cried. Inuyasha was unable to move, 'poison' Inuyasha sneered. Just as the two thought they were doomed, they heard a familiar yell of a certain demon exterminator. The giant boomerang weapon sliced through the row of vines, the vines dropped and sizzled into ash, like acid the ash dissolved the ground below._

"_Are you guys all right?" Asked the houshi Miroku, jumping of the giant two tailed cat demon, Kirara (spell, I know I suck) "About...time..." Inuyasha grunted, Sango raced to kagome to help get Inuyasha up. With one arm around each girl, Inuyasha looked at the furious Naraku. "I see you have to be saved by your friends, it shows how weak you really are." He smiled. "Don't listen to him Inuyasha! He's just trying to mess with you." Kagome pointed out._

"_You think?"he returned "let go of me, I'm going to fight even without your help!" he demanded. "Inuyasha, you're hurt you might get killed, please let me help you!" Kagome pleaded. "No! Let me go wench I'll fight this bastard even if it kills me!" He argued, struggling to get free. "See Inuyasha, weak as always, you think you can kill me?" Naraku taunted. "Inuyasha, Kagome is right, maybe we should leave you're bleeding ferociously!" Sango said in concern. "Not on my life." Inuyasha finally got free from the two and looked at Kagome, "I'll be fine" he lied. He knew, he knew from the beginning that this was going to happen. The inevitable._

_Miroku ran to retrieve Inuyasha's sword, while Naraku seemed to change forms, His body seemed to bubble all around until it molded into a giant boar-like demon. Naraku's boar form squealed a ear splitting screech, that made the group cover their ears, Miroku ran with the sword cover only one ear. As he handed it to Inuyasha, he wobbled for a second and passed out for Sango to stumble and catch him. When Naraku's squeal ceased he charged for the group. Inuyasha held the fang in front of him ready to strike. "Come and get me Naraku!" Inuyasha roared. Sango, Kagome, on my mark. Naraku lowered his head, ready to try and impale Inuyasha with his tusks come out of his bottom mouth and top. He squealed a roar and charged faster. Inuyasha charged himself running as fast as his body would allow him. He jumped in the air, raising the fang over his head. and yelled "NOW!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango chucked her boomerang as Kagome let loose of one of her arrows. All three attacks struck Naraku in the face, Naraku let out a blood curling screech, as blood and jelly splattered all over. His legs buckled and his whole body started to squirm. His screeching never stopping. _

_His flesh from his body started to dissolve, his eyes turning red and rolled back into his head. The gang watched Naraku's flesh melt off to show bones of a boar. Still screeching, Naraku finally managed to give the gang a last word. "You all will suffer as much as I will suffer, I may die, but my curse will haunt you...r...sk...in...a...nd...bo...nes." Naraku stammered. Letting out a finally screech before his bones turned to ash, and hardened again. The blood flow made a lake around his corpse and a vile stench poisoned the air. Purple gas rose from the body. The bones looked like a statue from the harded ash that was once bones. A resting place for the never sleeping._

_The whole time the gang just stood there in awe. They had finally beaten Naraku, and yet they seemed un fazed. Inuyasha grunted in pain and held his stomach and collapsed to his knees. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. The rest of them ran to aid their fellow companion. 'So, this, this is the end huh?' Inuyasha thought. He tasted metallic taste of blood, as he watched it drip from his mouth onto the ground. Kagome put her arm around his shoulders, tears pouring down her face. "Inuyasha?" She cried. "Please come on." she pleaded. He turned to give her a weak smile. "Kagome, I'm sorry." he apologized. He lowered his head to rest on her shoulder. Sango and Miroku stopped and knew this was the time they all had been dreading. They stood in silence leaving the two alone._

"_Kagome," he staggered. "I'll find away back to you..." he whispered in her shoulder. "I'll always be with you Kagome." He breathed in her scent, possible for the last time. Kagome cried into his shouler. "Inuyasha but..." she started. He lifted his face off of his shoulder to look at her and caressed her face with his hand. "I'll find you, I'll be with you soon, I promise." he smiled but the smile faded, and his eyes went blank, his hand slowly fell from her face. As his head bent down and his body relaxed. Kagome good only stare at Inuyasha in her lap. Her eyes wide with disbelief. She Sobbed, and hugged the empty body and wept on his back._

"_Inuyasha" She whispered. "Inuyasha" she raised her voice._

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted jerking herself from sleep.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE. 

bet you didn't see that coming, don't worry, it's only the first chapter, don't try to kill me. I promise something very good will come out of this. R&R

* * *

Poem( DON'T COPY)

VampireYoukai

Now you are gone

I miss you so, I can telly by my tears,

you used to protect me from all my darkest fears

but now you are gone, there is nothing that will console

in this cold bitter place that wraps around my injured soul

But now you are gone, and the light in my mind is starting to fade

We grew happier together by our new friends that we made

But now you are gone, and I try to remember the love in you eyes

I want to remember the look of love, instead of the past's lies

But now you are gone far, far away

I still have hope to see you again, I know there is a way


	3. Chapter 2: A Sad Trend and Hope

Author note: yay!

Well if you are reading this, good for you! No one seems to read to author's notes. But not you!...

So you thought I killed Inuyasha, well you are right! Well for now he is. Sorry I haven't updated please, forgive me. So here you are my friends here it is. If you haven't read Kaishi, go read it, I like the story myself.

* * *

Vampire Youkai

Yami Sora

Chapter 2: A Sad Trend and Hope

Kagome breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. Sweat ran down her face and on her lips. Her mother ran in her room panting. "Oh, Kagome, what's wrong dear, I heard you scream!" She saw Kagome's face and sighed. She walked to the side of the bed and sat down. " I had that dream again mom." Kagome lowered her head in shame, knowing she had woken her mother. Her mother began to rub her back, she smiled at the hurting girl before her. Ms. Higurashi turned to look at the moon. For such a night, the moon was very beautiful. "It hurts, doesn't it." Ms. Higurashi whispered. Kagome lifted her head to look at her mother. "What?" Kagome asked. "Love, it hurts." Ms. Higurashi answered.

Kagome began to cry and leaned on her mother's shoulders. "Doesn't this remind you of a time, long ago?" Ms. Hiurashi asked. Kagome sniffled and shook her head. "what do you mean?" Ms. Higurashi smiled and patted her on the back. "If I remember correctly, you were the one comforting me when you're father died. Just like I am comforting you over Inuyasha." Kagome smiled weakly, and lifted her head to look at her mother. "seems to be a trend." Ms. Higurashi giggled at her daughter's comment. "It certainly seems that way." Kagome returned her head back on her mother's shoulder. "Mom, would you tell me that story, you know the one I'm talking about." Kagome asked. "Oh that one, it's been so long since you asked me to tell you." She rested her head on Kagome's.

"This story was made long before you were born." She began

* * *

_In a quiet sand box sat a young girl of only five, the girl was crying in her hands. Because she had lost her dog that day. She had been looking all over for him but she never could find him. But a young boy, a couple of years older than her. Heard her cries from the grass, he slowly walked up from behind the young girl. He nervously tapped her shoulder. "Oh, why are you crying?" the little boy asked. "I have lost my dog and I can't find him.!" The little girl answered. "Perhaps, he is looking for you too!" Said the little boy. "Girl, what is your name?" The little girl turned and looked at the young boy. She sniffled and relaxed her shoulders. "My, my name is Cho Yamiguchi. ( Author note I just thought of a popular last name.) _

_The little girl Cho looked at the boy. "What is your name?" The boy smiled, knowing he was cheering up the girl. "My name is Kiyoshi Higurashi, it's a pleasure to meet you." The little girl smiled brightly, Kiyoshi stretched out his hand to help the girl up. The girl looked at his hand for a moment confused. "I can help you look for your dog if you like." Kiyoshi offered._

_Cho's eyes sparkled with happiness and surprise. "you, you really will? You would help me look for my dog?" Kiyoshi smiled and nodded. Cho grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. "So, where do you want to look first?" Asked Kiyoshi._

"_Hmmmmm..." Cho put her finger on her chin, thinking of a place to look. "Well, lets try a place you haven't looked yet." Kiyoshi suggested._ _"Alright." She agreed. "What does your dog like? Maybe he would go some where he likes." said Kiyoshi._ _"He loves other animals, does that help any?" Cho asked. "Yes, there is a nearby pet shop, maybe when he got away he got side-tracked." He smiled again, and when he saw Cho smile at him he blushed. He was usually quiet, but this little girl Cho,_ _made him think differntly._

_He grabbed her hand and they started to walk off towards the pet shop. When they entered Cho gasped in delight as she recognized one of the dogs. A small terrier wearing a red collar with a silver bell._ _"It's this doggy! It's my dog Bud." (A.T. I know, lame name. XD) Cho exclaimed. She pulled Kiyoshi over to the cage, and giggled. Kiyoshi signaled for a man to come over. "What's a little boy doing here without his parents?" Asked the large man. "She lost her dog and she says it's this one sir, we were wondering if we could take him." Kiyoshi answered_._ "Is that a fact?" The man looked at the girl who was laughing and talking to her dog. "How can I be sure if this is really your dog little girl." The man asked suspiciously_._ "He has our address on his tags see!" Cho pointed to two silver tags. The man bent over to the cage and looked at them. "Yam...Yamiguchi? Is that your last name little girl." He asked. "Yes, yes it is." She said._

"_Well, if any other Yamiguchi's come in asking for a dog, you're in big trouble." The man opened the gate and let the dog loose. The dog jumped towards Cho and licked her face. "Oh bud, I thought I was going to lose you forever!" She said happily. _

_After exiting the shop. Cho put on his leash that was in her pocket."Oh Kiyoshi! I can't thank you enough!" Cho exclaimed.

* * *

"And then what happened mom?" Asked Kagome, Ms. Higurshi, or Cho. Giggled. "I will finish the story tomorrow night. But for now I think you need some sleep, you have school tomorrow." She petted her daughter's hair and kissed her forehead. "Good night Kagome." _

The alarm went off in Kagome's room. She naturally she groped for it until found. She sat up and yawned. She got out of her bed to open the curtains, she looked at the woman who swept the side walk everyday. Kagome turned around to look at her mirror. She picked up her brush and brushed her hair. She scanned her face, her under eyes were black from the lack of sleep and the crying. Kagome sighed and quickly got dressed.

When she entered the kitchen, her lunch and her breakfast were sitting on the table. Waiting just for her. She put her lunch in her bag, and set her briefcase by her seat. She began eating even though she was no where near hungry. After finishing her mother walked into the kitchen and smiled. "Good morning Kagome." Kagome smiled back. "morning." Kagome looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" She exclaimed. She jumped from the table and grabbed her bag, she headed for the door when she stopped. Turned around and quickly gave her mother a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.. "Bye mom." She said quicky and ran out the door. Her mother smiled and shook her head.

Kagome ran past her grandfather who yelled "goodbye Kagome!" She didn't stop running but waved and yelled back "bye gramps!" Kagome pumped her legs till they hurt. She gripped her suitcase hard. She wasn't going to make it unless she took the tracks. She ran down the street nearly escaping death. The cars stopped, and honked their horns. And some of the people stuck their heads out their windows. "What do you think you're doing you'll cause and accident." The man waved his fist at her. "I'm sorry in a rush." She ran apologizing. She took off down the street avoiding people in her way. 'If I don't hurry I'll miss the tracks.' She thought. She breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted the stop station. The train was not there yet and people were still in line. She jogged the rest off the way and climbed up to the platform.

Kagome leaned against the railing and tried to catch her breath. She heard a whistle and a man shout. "Boarding will begin know." The line quickly moved and people headed into the train. She could of sworn she saw a familiar man head into the door. Still breathing heavily, she shook her head. 'All that running must be getting to me.' she thought. She walked into the train. When she did she could see it was packed, she reached for a strap that hung on a rail above.

She stared at the back of the head of the man she saw earlier, she laughed in her head. 'How could I be so silly...' But she immediately frowned again. After a few seconds, the train began. She look out the window that was next to her, she watched her city go past her in minutes. She actually found herself wishing she could stay on longer. Just so she could faze out, for her to think and watch out through that window.

The train came to a slow and stopped. The same man came out from the booth and helped the people get off. She slowly walked off of the train, and looked at her watch. She still was going to be late! Even the train didn't help. " 'scuse me, sorry, I need to get through here." Kagome said as she tried to pass the people.

As soon as she broke from the crown she began to jog. But a boy on a skateboard skated infront of her, they nearly collided, the boy barely noticing her gasped and yelled. The boy ran into a bush in front of him while Kagome fell backwards. Her bag went flying and books and papers were scattered every where.

She lay there for a second. She could hear people whispering above her, but couldn't make out what they were saying. She sat up and grimaced. She rubbed her head and her forehead. Her hand felt sticky so she looked at her hand. There was blood on her hand from her head. Which only made the pain feel worse. She suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous. She felt some one kneel by her side. It was a man, he was saying something but couldn't understand it. The funny thing was, it sounded just like...no. It couldn't be. Kagome lifted her head to look at the man. Long black hair, he looked just like... Inuyasha, only in his human form.

She tried to focus her eyes, but she couldn't. "Inu...yasha?" she staggered. She felt extemely light, the area started to spin uncontrolably. She felt the man put his hand on her shoulder. But she soon fainted in his arms.

* * *

Author note. 

hmmmmm... mysterious. Why would a man look like Inuyasha. Not what you expected ne? R&R my good friends, R&R. By the way, I will try to have Kaishi's new chapter finished and updated tomorrow! Think of my poems as ending theme songs for each episode. I didn't take much time to edit this, so if there is any mis-spelling or any confusing parts. just put it in your review. Thank you and have a lovely day/night

Poem( DON'T COPY)

VampireYoukai

Now you are gone

I miss you so, I can telly by my tears,

you used to protect me from all my darkest fears

but now you are gone, there is nothing that will console

in this cold bitter place that wraps around my injured soul

But now you are gone, and the light in my mind is starting to fade

We grew happier together by our new friends that we made

But now you are gone, and I try to remember the love in you eyes

I want to remember the look of love, instead of the past's lies

But now you are gone far, far away

I still have hope to see you again, I know there is a way


	4. Chapter 3: Nanashi?

VampireYoukai

Yami Sora

Chapter 3: Nanashi?

Kagome could feel herself coming back from fainting. She weakly opened her eyes, she looked around. It looked like a hospital room, it even smelt like a hospital. The sickening dull smell of satirizers and plastic.

She slowly sat up, she reached up to her head to feel a wrap. 'I must of fallen harder than I thought.'

She turned her head toward the door when she heard someone knock at the door. The door slowly opened. Kagome could feel her heart race, maybe it was Inuyasha checking up on her. Like he would.

But when the door opened fully, a middle aged man, his hair looked like strings of salt and pepper. But he had a kind face, his rosy cheek and his glittering eyes made his being welcoming. "And how are we feeling?" He asked.

"Uh, just fine." Kagome said simply. Kagome stared at his white coat, how really white it was. Nothing was special about the coat, just something to stare at. Anything at all. The doctor smiled, he walked over to a desk near Kagome he picked up her school I.D.

"So, Kagome Higurashi,. I am Doctor Murata, someone phoned in an accident by the trains." He took a seat in a rolling chair. "You suffered from a very mild concussion, good thing your school has you carry school I.D.'s, otherwise we wouldn't have known who you were, where you lived, or your phone number."

Kagome looked at him, then she remembered. Inuyasha she saw him. "Do you know who phoned the accident?" She had to think of a reason, "I, I want to thank them personally." Kagome lied.

The doctor frowned and shook his head. "I'm afraid not, it was a anonymous call. Cell phone most likely. They just said they had witnessed an accident involving two pedestrians. No name or anything, I am terribly sorry."

Disapointed, Kagome sighed. "It's alright, not your fault. By the way, the other person. The boy on the skateboard is he alright?"

"Fortunately yes, just a couple of scrapes it all. And a good warning." Dr. Murata chuckled, Kagome smiled. But still, she wanted to find him. Find Inuyasha, she was sure it was him. It had to be, no one else in the world had his voice and face.

"Oh, your mother and younger brother are in the waiting room, I think it's safe for you to leave. Just don't do anything dangerous or active for a couple of days, just to be on the safe side." Dr. Murata smiled at Kagome . Handing her school uniform and briefcase, giving he one last smile and nod he left the room.

Kagome headed out of the room, looked left and right. She finally asked one passing nurse the directions to the waiting room. The nurse pointed down the hall. Kagaome smiled and nodded giving the nurse her thanks.

Walking down the hall, she skimmed the walls for a clock. Wondering what time it was, if it was a mild concussion. She wouldn't have been out very long. She saw the shiny round figure hanging from a message board. She stopped at the message board and checked the time. " ten thirty, I was only out for a little fore than a hour and a half." She whispered.

Her eyes transferred themselves to a bright pink paper. Kagome read:

Births Today !

1... 9:03.

2.. 9:30

"A birth chart, two this morning so far." Kagome once again made her way down the hall, checking signs for the waiting room. She finally found a door with a rubber pad next to it reading WAITING ROOM.123. She opened the door, Souta and her mother were sitting towards the middle of the room.. she saw Souta sleeping on her mother's shoulders. Her mother was quietly reading a magazine from the pile in the middle of a table in the middle

Her mother looked up and smiled, and shook Souta. "Souta, Kagome is awake come on lets go."

Souta yawned, rubbed his eyes and looked at Kagome. "Oh sis, we were worried that something bad happened to you when the hospital called!"

"Yeah, well I'm fine now. Lets go I don't like hospitals." Kagome smiled back

The next day Kagome made sure she got up early, but she had a thought. Maybe, Inuyasha would be there by the train station again. She didn't know why, or how. But it seemed to make sense. She quickly got ready and headed down stairs. She got a power bar, grabbed her briefcase and walked out the door. No time for goodbyes today, Kagome was excited and anxious.

What would she do if it wasn't Inuyasha, just a look-a-like? Or what would she do if it was him. Ask him why he was here in her time alive.

Kagome looked up at the sky, at the clouds. Maybe she was just seeing things, her mind giving her false hope. She wanted to see him again, they had spent so much time together. Even the arguing sounded good. Just time together. That's what she wanted, even for a few minutes. Better then nothing.

After awhile she saw the train station. She stopped and stared at it from the distance. She inhaled and exhaled. 'Maybe I'm just fooling myself.' she thought. Kagome shook her head. 'No, I did see him.' She started walking again.

Reaching the platform she waited in line. Not a whole lot of people were here, too early. But Kagome wanted to make sure if he were to come, she would see him.

Checking the people who were already in line, none of them. So she stared at the side walk. Where she would see every person that wanted to ride the train.

She watched the people arrive, little by little more people were coming. But no Inuyasha. Kagome sighed. 'It was worth a try.

She heard the train coming. The chink-chinka-chink-chinka. Of metal. Coming around a small bend the train made it's way to them. The train stopped perfectly in the station, perfect timing, and everything. Well, almost everything.

A man exited the train. "Alright everyone aboard single file." He stepped out of the way for every one to board. This time Kagome got a seat, after watching every one board. The door began to close. But someone ran to the train in a hurry, barely making the closing of the door. A young man, looking quite familiar. Began to walk the aisle. "Young man, you were close. Next time get here early." Instructed 'entering man.'

"Yeah yeah." The young man spoke sarcastically. Kagome looked at him, but made sure he wouldn't see her looking at him.. When he came to pass her seat she quickly jerked her head to look out the window. She could feel him standing by her seat.

"Hey, aren't you that girl from yesterday?" She heard him ask. She shyly turned her head to look at him. and smile awkwardly. "Oh, uh yeah."

"Oh, are you the boy who phoned the accident?" She asked, pretending to be surprised. "Is everyone seated?" The man up front asked. Kagome politely slid over to allow the Inuyasha-look-alike to sit. He sat and nodded

"Keh, yeah. Looks like you're fine though, you should look where you're goin'" He said roughly. Ah, how that sounded good.

"Thanks." Kagome said thanked shyly. For some reason it felt like she was meeting him for the first time. It was Inuyaha wasn't it? It sounded like him.

"So, what's you're name?" Kagome asked, she secretly hoped that this boy would finally say something like. 'Kagome it's me Inuyasha!' Like the whole thing was a joke. But, it seemed he didn't know who she was.

"Nanashi." He answered. Guess no joke. She Smiled and nodded. And reached her hand over to him. He took her hand and they shook hands. "Kagome Higurashi." Nanashi suddenly looked surprised. He released her hand frowned and looked at the back of the seat that was in front of them.. "Kagome Higurashi." He repeated. "Yeah, what's wrong?" A sudded burst of hope fluttered through Kagome, maybe he was remembering.

"Just sounds familiar, have I met you somewhere before besides yesterday.?" He asked looking at her.

Kagome smiled, she glanced out of the window to look at the passing objects. "Maybe in some other time."

* * *

Author Note.

I am afraid I have good news, and some bad news. Here's the good news. I got you a new chapter. The bad news is I wont be able to post the new one-shot I've been working on until afte I come back. But, I wont be gone for as long as I thought. XD

Hope you all enjoyed have a nice day

* * *

Poem( DON'T COPY) 

VampireYoukai

Now you are gone

I miss you so, I can telly by my tears,

you used to protect me from all my darkest fears

but now you are gone, there is nothing that will console

in this cold bitter place that wraps around my injured soul

But now you are gone, and the light in my mind is starting to fade

We grew happier together by our new friends that we made

But now you are gone, and I try to remember the love in you eyes

I want to remember the look of love, instead of the past's lies

But now you are gone far, far away

I still have hope to see you again, I know there is a way


End file.
